Bedtime for Sapna
by dhalpin3
Summary: So it looks like Illyana is spending more time with the Indian girl Sapna. If you examine a child's fears you'll find that the number one fear is almost always abandonment. Something that has happened for Sapna, and has happened to Illyana as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Bedtime for Sapna**

Author's note: So it looks like Illyana is spending more time with the Indian girl Sapna.

If you examine a child's fears you'll find that the number one fear is almost always abandonment. Something has happened for Sapna, and has happened to Illyana as well.

Rather interesting parallels with Illyana's own childhood (which I somehow doubt is accidental). Sapna is young and has been abandoned by her mother and father once they learned of her actual mutant abilities. Sapna apparently has power (i.e. a demon whisperer) that made her parents decide she was evil. Leaving Sapna with nobody (poor kid). Likely most of the other mutant must find her scary as well due to the whole demon thing.

 **Part 1: Now I lay be down to sleep**

Sapna was in Illyana's bedroom in bed with Illyana. Booger (Sapna's pet demon) was snoozing at the foot of the bed.

 _"Could you... tell me a story"_ Sapna asked with a little sad voice. _"I know I'm too old, but my Maan and Pita_ (Mother and Father in Hini) _used to tell me stories all the time before... before..."._ Before they abandoned her here in Limbo after her mutant power manifested.

Sapna began to cry again.

Illyana gave her a tight hug and said comforting words.

 _"There there little one. I know... it hurts, hurts so bad. Don't... don't think that you have to hold it in"._

Sapna had a good long cry (one of many to come). Afterwards she asked a question while sniffling.

 _"Magik, why... why don't you tell me it's going to be all right? The other adults do, or try to"._

Illyana answered honestly after some hesitation.

 _"Is it ok that your Maan and Pita said such things and left you"?_

A soft and tearful _"No..."_ from Sapna.

 _"That's why I don't say it. I... I don't know if you and your Maan and Pita will ever be together again. I dearly hope so... but... I won't offer false hope little one"._

Sapna began to weep again and gave out a plaintive and heart wrenching bawl _"Nobody loves me any more! Nobody cares"!_

 **Part 2: An hour before**

Sapna was crying on her cot in her tent.

It was late, very late, and she only had her pet demon Booger for company (Booger was a good listener but not very helpful). The tent she had shared with her Mother and Father was now empty but for her and her pet (nobody else wanted to stay in the same tent with her and the other kids her age were not friendly and were very scared of her as well).

As she softly cried (she didn't want to make too much noise as the surrounding tents would complain) she held a knock at the canvas door of the tent, which was odd in that it sounded just like somebody was knocking at a wooden door (ahh the convenience of magic).

She looked up, Magik was at the tent's doorway.

 _"Sapna may I come in?"_ Illyana asked.

 _"Yes... please"._ Sapna answered while sitting up and wiping away her tears.

 _"Hey Booger"_ Illyana said as she entered the tent holding out her hand for the demon animal to sniff and give a gentle lick to. Booger was more of a dog like demon. But rather big in that he could easily take down a horse (think great Dane and then add a red leathery skin and a mouth that could bite a child in half and claws that would make a bear proud).

 _"Would you like some hot chocolate?"_ Illyana asked. She was holding two coffee cups, each capped with whipped cream.

 _"Yes please"_ was Sapna's soft answer.

Illyana sat on the cot and gave Sapna a cup. Sapna took a sip, it was good, really good.

She sniffled as she took another sip.

Illyana knew of the difficulties Sapna was having with the other kids, and many of the adults as well (although having Booger at her side left her quite safe).

Illyana glanced around the tent and then back at Sapna's rumbled and unkempt appearance.

 _"Sapna would you like to... sleep in my room with me for a while. I think things are very scary and alone for you right now"._

Sapna's face scrunched up with grief again and tears began to flow. She was all choked up and couldn't answer but only nodded her head yes.

With a flash of a teleportation disk Illyana, Sapna, and Booger were in Illyana's school bedroom (Illyana had one of the senior instructor's bedrooms and a queen sized bed with nice soft blue silk sheets).

Sapna had a long cry as Illyana put her to bed and then got in bed to hold the child.

 **Part 3: Tell me a story**

 _"A story. Hmm, let me think"._ Illyana mused as Sapna slurped more hot chocolate (One of Illyana's special cups for kids which provided an endless supply of hot chocolate).

Illyana eyed Sapna, she was recovering from the M-Pox. But now the child was hurt in a way that medical attention could never fix.

 _"Let me tell you a tale of Cat, the brave adventurous, and her Kit. This is a special story as Kit is me when I was young"._

 _"Who is Cat? Was she your mother? Were you her kitten"?_

 _"No, Cat was my friend. She... was my teacher for several years here in Limbo when I was your age"._

 _"Ok..."_ Sapna answered while taking another long drink of chocolate.

Illyana then told the tale of the grumpy troll and the indigestion he suffered for daring the wrath of Cat (a rated G version of a tale of Cat and Illyana in the wilds of Limbo). It was a long story filled with trials and travails and the eventual loss of the troll's one gold tooth (in reality the troll lost more then the tooth, but this is the rate G version).

Sapna giggled a few times and was content to listen. It was a good story, but Illyana was somewhat teary eyed herself at the end. Sapna has a question when the story ended.

 _"Magik, why are you crying"?_

 _"I... I miss those times with Cat... and Cat as well. She... well... I really understand what you're feeling"._

 _"Did... did your Maan and Pita..."_ Sapna couldn't finish the question.

 _"Yes... yes they did"._ Was Illyana's answer as she hugged Sapna.

 _"Did... they ever..._ Sapna again couldn't finish the question.

 _"No... never ever again was I their daughter to them"._

Sapna was not a happy child, but... well Magik wasn't Maan and Pita, she could never be. But at least somebody cared for Sapna again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedtime for Sapna**

Author's note: In the comics Sapna was briefly Illyana's apprentice. A bit of a of a story foil that allowed the writers to show more of Illyana's character (which worked by the way). Sadly Illyana ends up slaying Sapna when she is possessed by an interdimensional creature who then sets out to consume all of Limbo and incidentally kill all the Mutants (massively heartbreaking for Illyana as most of the issue revolves around he her franticly trying to avoid killing Sapna).

And we later learn that Sapna's ghost is in the Soul Sword, which she was freed from at the end of the X-Man vs. Inhumans. I do wonder if Sapna is just going to be forgotten by Marvel, as so many sub plots are.

But I figure that Illyana would have brought Sapna to the Ladies for some tea at least once (for those who don't know who the Ladies are, read the first chapter of Scary Things).

 **Part 2a: Preparing for a party**

The three Norm witches were sitting at their dining table in their cottage. They were:

Urd, a young woman. Maker of the threads

Verdande, middle aged. Weaver of the threads

Skuld, aged crone. Cutter of the threads.

" _And now we entertain children?"_ Groused Skuld, who was busy brushing the last of the honey base glaze on the orange cake.

" _Why suddenly so eager to complain?"_ Growled back Verdande, as she put the last stitch in a flowery pillow. _"I distinctly recall you cackling with glee at the news, and proclaiming that you would bake the very cake you now attend to."_

" _Oh hush the both of you."_ Scolded Urd as she set out the good china. _"You were both delighted, as I, that the daughter of no woman wishes to bring her fostering."_

The three ladies then all sighed.

They were delighted that Illyana was bringing Sapna for tea, delighted and surprised. Surprises was always… well… a surprise for incarnations of Fate. Also the fact that Illyana wished to introduce Sapna to them was… well… nobody liked the Ladies.

Nobody except Illyana that is.

And… they knew the fate of Sapna, after all they supposedly knew the fate of all creatures, hence the sighs.

" _As always we are blind to the decisions of the daughter of no woman."_ Complained Skuld. _"Fate being blind is supposed to be just an expression, not reality."_

A ding sounded from the kitchen.

" _The scones are done."_ Announced Urd. _"I do hope the child likes blueberries."_

 **Part 2b: Apprehensions**

" _What if they don't like me?"_ Asked Sapna as she and Illyana walked up the path to the cottage, Sapna's pet demon Booger trotted besides her (think 200+ pounds of red four legged demonic demon in a kind of demon lizard dog like form).

" _Of course they'll like you."_ Comforted Illyana. Sapna was very self conscious as to her appearance. Sapna was still greatly scarred as to both the M Pox and her somewhat demonic form.

Sapna gave voice to another fear. _"What if they find me scary?"_

" _I don't think the Ladies will be scared of you Sapna. One could say they might have similar concerns as to your reactions."_

" _Are they… scary?"_

" _Not to me, but others have been know to fear them. But we have nothing to fear because you made…"_

Sapna finished Illyana's sentence. _ **"Brownies!"**_ Ahhh Brownies made from scratch, not from some box mix, and with chocolate chips thrown in as well.

They reached the door and Illyana range the bell. _"After all, who can resist brownies?"_

Certainly, it turned out, not the Ladies.

 **Part 2c: Tea with old friends**

Sapna eyed the small tuna fish and cucumber sandwich (crusts removed of course) with the suspicion that only a child can radiate about new and never seen before food; such sandwiches be a major part of a British high tea (the Ladies had gone all out).

Illyana gently urged Sapna to give it a taste. _"Give it a nibble Sapna, their tasty and it's polite."_

Sapna gave it a nibble and, as her palate was of India, did not find it to be tasty (she was young after all), she had liked the little curry sandwiches though. The Ladies chuckled at Sapna's expression. The scones and cookies had received much more attention from the young girl (not to mention longing looks at the yet untouched orange cake).

" _Some more tea deerie?"_ Asked Skuld of Sapna.

" _Yes please ma'am."_ Was her polite response which made Illyana proud.

The Ladies had massively fussed over Sapna, which had made her self conscious, and yet happy. The Ladies had paid that no mind at all to Sapna's form and Sapna sensed that they really felt that way. She was just a little girl to them and that made Sapna happy to be treated as such.

Sapna quickly offered the little tuna sandwich to her pet demon Boogers when she thought nobody was looking (he was underneath the table eating some Bison bones). With a flick of Booger's tongue the morsel was gone. An act that brought secret smiles to all present, especially Illyana who distinctly remembered likewise once feeding her Aunt's special pickles to a dog.

" _ **Time for cake!"**_ Announced Urd, which caused squeals of excitement from Sapna.

A fun time was had by all. And Sapna had loved the pillow that Verdande gave her.

The Ladies were… happy. And hid their knowledge, and sadness, that this would be Sapna's only visit.

 **Part 2d: Partings**

After slaying Sapna, and bewailing her lose and her deeds, Illyana had taken Sapna's body to the banks of the river Ganges. There Illyana had place the body upon a bed of wood, with her head resting upon the pillow that Verdande had made for her, and cremated Sapna's body as per the funeral customers of India.

Only now did Illyana recognize the true nature of Verdande gift.

She stood vigil, with Booger, as the flames consumed Sapna. Once the fires were done she scattered the ashes in the Sacred River Ganges.

Ashes that so felt like her soul.

 **Part 2e: Loss**

Illyana wailed in anguish.

She had come to visit the Ladies. To have tea, but had broken down in grief.

The Ladies were… confused. No one sought comfort from the Ladies. It was… it was not what Fate was supposed to do. The daughter of no woman had not begged or pleaded with them to change the fate of the now slain Sapna. She had just come for tea as she always had, and her continued presence was yet again a surprise to the Ladies as they had sadly concluded that Illyana would no longer visit them after what had befallen Sapna.

Illyana had not come to condemn, to rail, to rant. Nor did she curse the Ladies. She just cried as grief overwhelmed her.

Cried because she had not been able to find another way.

Cried because once again she'd failed another whom she'd loved.

Cried because she'd killed yet another loved one.

The Ladies had liked Sapna, such a nice young girl, and so polite. Never had they had a child visit to just… visit them. She'd… she'd liked them as well.

They offered Illyana what comfort they could give, and learned that they too could weep.

So strange, for Fate to weep that is. The Daughter of no woman continued to surprise and astonish the Ladies.

Maybe that's why they later added a few new stitching to the tapestry, threads that involved Illyana's soul sword and Sapna.

Was that already preordained? Was it just Fate?

Only the Ladies knew.


End file.
